When Black And White Worlds Collide 2
by zoruarules4
Summary: The breathtaking sequel! It has been many, many years since Black's death, and Grey is now head of the Pokémon Meetings with a mysterious Pokehuman detective by his side. But when a phone call from Cobalion reports Reshiram is now mysteriously dead, Grey must see the only thing that can keep Reshiram from dying helplessly; Lilac, his partner.
1. Murder

Chapter 1

Grey stood blinking in front of Detective Blood Grave. 'Blood, you sure this will work?'

Blood Grave smiled and shook his blood-coloured hairs out of his pale, pale face. 'Yeah, Dragoni. I'm sure we'll find her.' Grave spoke the last word like speaking _dead._

Grey gazed at the picture of Blood and his younger brother Flesh.

Flesh and Blood had been two brothers, till Kyurem came to collect the younger brother which was Flesh.

Grey straightened his black vest and sighed angrily. 'Her name is Lilac, lowly Pokehuman, and if you find my wife dead, you're a goner.'

Blood cackled and stared joyfully at Grey. 'You're only a seventeen year old human, ancestor and progenitor of Pokémon weirdly.'

Grey's eyes was scarlet, his hair silvery-gray, and a dragon scar where the necklace had been on Grey's throat. He psychically pushed Blood to the brick black walls where Grey held Grave's throat tightly, choking the Level B Pokehuman.

Grey snarled viciously and fangs protruded from the seventeen year old boy's pink gums. 'Don't you get it? I want Lilac, now!'

Blood Grave gazed sadly at Grey, carefully touching the gleaming snow-white fangs.

Grey glared at Grave. 'Why are you touching my fangs, Pokehuman? I gained the fangs from Zekrom and Reshiram!'

Blood hated Grey's dark ways of hurt and suffering, the 8000-year old only surviving Grave family member

Gravel floated in the air, the walls coming down.

He released Blood, the detective gasping loudly for air. Grave hurried to the computer, Grey glaring in annoyance. 'You're psychic, Detective Grave.'

Blood nodded. 'I lost my psychic powers thanks to your now deceased mother, Jai.'

Grey's blood boiled when he thought of his murderous mother who actually killed Black for no appetent reason.

He shivered at the thought of losing his blood-relation family member, Reshiram.

Due to the Dragoni family tree being discovered by Haruka and Cobalion, Reshiram and Grey are now cousins. Weirdly, _someone had been removed from the family tree._

The space was empty, like a cloud of see-through Cubchoo.

The only thing that lay on the space was a circle of tiny blood.

Grey now thought Lilac, his wife and partner had something to do with it.

Next he rang Lilac's old father, Blood to see if he could find her.

Reshiram and Cobalion was now married with the Fire Pokémon pregnant with a baby Pokémon.

It had been decades since the death and case of Black Kyremo.

Back to the present, Grey and Blood was searching up _Lilac Grave _when the telephone rang loudly.

Grey walked up to the phone and picked it up. 'Hello?'

The desperate voice of Cobalion came up. 'Grey? Come to Nimbasa City quickly!'

Grey didn't understand why. 'Why Cobalion? Is Reshiram sick?'

Cobalion spoke lightly into the phone. 'Worse. She's _dead_.'

Grey dropped the phone, his blood shaking with fear.

His hair trembled. 'Is this true?'

Cobalion could see even through the phone that Grey was quietly crying. 'Yes. She just fell to the ground, blood suddenly everywhere. My wife, Reshiram is dead.'

Grey stopped sobbing and spoke lightly to Cobalion, his inner even shaking inside the outer Grey. 'When is the funeral? Where did she die? Is the baby safe? And most importantly, where is Black? Victini didn't tell her before she died about the _side effects.'_

Blood heard it and shouted to Grey. 'Give me the phone.'

Blood grabbed it and said quickly to Cobalion. 'Cobalion, Black is now a Level C Pokehuman. Before eating normal food, they kill and eat people, lusting for dead corpses. Reshiram is deceased, but the baby is safe. If Black gets to Reshiram, the baby, you and your dead wife will be murdered and eaten by the newborn Pokehuman.'

Cobalion screamed. 'Is there something to transform Black into a normal human?'

Blood Grave didn't answer, but Grey snatched the phone and whispered sadly to Cobalion, pausing to sigh. 'My wife. Lilac. She has Necromatic powers to revive the dead. And turn Black back to normal.'

Cobalion was starstruck. 'You have a wife?'

Grey nodded and the phone beeped quietly.

The phone scrambled its circuits and its battery was dead.

Blood sighed. 'Let's collect the body, Grey.'

Grey glared at Blood. 'No. I am going to Lilac. Alone.'

Blood left the room, Grey sitting down in his white, patterned chair.

Then Grey burst silently into tears, hoping the day couldn't get any more murders.

**End of Chapter**

**Hi! Did you like the first chapter of the new breathtaking sequel! See ya**


	2. Lilac, Literally Lilac

Chapter 2

Grey stared quietly at the picture of Reshiram and Cobalion's wedding, thinking about Lilac and the sudden mysterious death of Reshiram. His mind was blank, but aware that someone was working against him.

Blood skipped in sadly and slowly, his aqua eyes looking at Grey's silvery-grey eyes. 'You OK, Grey?'

Grey nodded slowly, his head drooping like it had on a few decades ago, near Black's death. 'Yeah, Grave, it's just that I can't concentrate on Reshiram's death,' Blood straightened his glasses and sighed. 'OK, Boss.'

Grey glared in total annoyance at the Level B Pokehuman detective. 'Who said I was your boss, Grave?!'

Blood stared at the floor sadly, wondering what was on with Grey today. 'Fine, Dragoni.'

Grey walked slowly up to Grave and choked his throat tightly. 'And don't call me my last name either, Blood!'

The seventeen-human-year old progenitor released the badly trained detective and sat down, wondering how did exactly Reshiram died. 'Blood, do you fly?'

Probably a poison of some sort.

'Yeah, Grey, why?'

Grey released his Giratina wings and walked slowly up to Blood, inspecting a shallow rift in the detective's skin. 'How did you get that battle scar, Grave? I have a feeling this is a clue.'

Blood massaged gently his scar and gazed at Grey, his blue blood slowly beginning to rise out of the rift. 'I got it from your partner in a "lovely" battle, Dragoni. Didn't you kill your wife and throw her corpse in the canyon near Kanto?'

Grey had no idea what he was talking about. 'Blood Grave, Lilac is alive and well! Don't you ever see her, mysteriously rising from behind the Unova League?'

Blood stared quietly at Grey, his blood suddenly rising and wrapping tightly around Grey. 'Then who did? She's dead, deceased, dead as a Dragonite.'

Suddenly the door flew open quickly, a purple-haired female teenager stepping into the room.

Blood gazed at her. 'Who the heck is she?'

Grey stood against the carpeted floors not able to move because of Blood's tight blue blood. 'Lilac? Is that really you, or one of my Pokehuman servants pretending to be Lilac? I'm guessing it's door number two.'

Lilac ran to Grey, untying the knots that the controlled blood was once around him. 'You okay, Kyurem? Or having trouble with your ancestors?'

Grey laughed for the first time ever in a hundred years. 'Lilac, I thought you died from N trapping you in his dungeon.'

Her white and purple hair got in her blue-green stinging eyes, eventually smiling rudely but happily. Lilac pointed to Blood. 'Who the heck is that stupid guy who's messing around with your powers?'

Grey stared at Blood. 'He's meant to be strong, but I think he's just a harmless Pokehuman who can't even tie up a seven-thousand-year old progenitor.'

Lilac giggled. 'So I hear you need my Necromatic powers to revive Reshiram? Well, you need to win my heart once again.'

Grey stepped back. 'I thought we had a deal. To never, never ever fall in love again.'

Lilac started to walk towards the door. 'Fine. Have your Reshiram delivered to deathland, Grey.'

Grey tapped her snow-white shoulder, Lilac turning around. 'Lilac, I'll do it.'

She clapped and Grey glared sarcastically at her.

Lilac stopped clapping and stared at the detective behind Grey. 'Dragoni, what are we going to do about Blood?'

Grey smiled evilly at Grave. 'Let's leave him.'

The muffled voice of Blood Grave came from under the see-through tape on his scarlet lips.

The two seventeen-year olds walked out of the room, Grey not talking while Lilac not shutting up about their old days together.

Blood just stood in the corner, his mind planning an evil plan.

To kill Grey using Level C Black.

Chapter End


	3. Night

Chapter 3

As Grey and Lilac walked slowly out of the building, he was getting a bad feeling about something he just couldn't put his thumb on.

Lilac stared happily at Grey. 'We're going to have lots of adventures, Grey! A lot! Hey, what is wrong with you?'

She smiled at him, her silvery-purple hairs getting in her aqua eyes. 'Grey. I know you miss your mother, and Reshiram,' she held his hand softly. 'For now you're stuck with me till we find whoever murdered Reshiram or poisoned her. Poor Pokémon, must have been terrified.'

'Hey. How come you know about the guesses for her death, Lilac?!'

'I'm psychic and I can do physical attacks, Grey. And I'm your partner, remember!?'

Grey gazed at Lilac angrily.

'OH.'

Lilac was an energetic sixteen-hundred year old Pokéhuman who, same as Grey, still looked like a teenager.

Grey was a quiet, seventeen-thousand year old who was the progenitor of Pokémon and also was Lilac's husband, though they decided to call each other "partners" when they were young.

'Grey…-' Lilac was suddenly interrupted by a gale of wind, snatching her up into the pitch-black night.

Grey sprouted his Ho-oh wings and flew to the wind, shouting Lilac's name.

The gale didn't notice, for it was staring at Lilac's blue shorts.

Grey scratched it roughly and unleashed a combo attack, killing the gale strongly.

The gale released Lilac, she falling quickly in the midnight skies of night.

Grey caught her, his pale white cheeks suddenly red as a Tepig. 'You alright, partner?'

Lilac nodded, her aqua eyes gazing at Grey. 'You….saved me from dying,'

Grey went back to his normal skin. 'Well at least you didn't cry, partner. Otherwise if you died, Reshiram and I would be goners, literally.'

'What in the region of Unova do you mean?'

Grey sighed. 'Reshiram would die, and I would be killed by Haruka, my own father.'

Lilac stared obliviously at him. 'Why?'

'I'm fated to be her protector.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Yes.'

Grey laughed. 'I tricked you!'

Lilac sighed angrily. 'Well at least I'm your wife-slash-partner.'

The two walked off arguing about their "deal".

Meanwhile, a mysterious person was hiding in the bushes, he having a walkie-talkie.

He smiled evilly at the two Pokéhumans.

'Send the Level Cs in.'

Chapter End


	4. Proof Of Your Love

Chapter 4

The two Pokehumans walked across the dirty browny bushlands and sighed. 'One day, we'll live together in a little apartment, with walks and talks to your newly-caught Zororak.'

The tired exhausted Grey sighed. 'When this case is over, I'm moving to the Kanto region, to get away from you, Lilac.'

Suddenly Lilac stopped, glancing immensely at Grey. 'I'm tired. Grey, build the campfire.'

Grey looked at Lilac, unsure about building a campfire. 'Lilac, don't you know that I burn in fire? I, basically am ice.'

Lilac hated having to argue about it. 'Do it, or have Reshiram die,' she kissed Grey on the cheek happily, then crawled sleepily into the tent. 'Good night.'

'Fine. Good night.'

Grey gathered wood and a little fireball in his hands, then put it on the place Lilac had showed him cheerfully, though Grey could see she was upset for he had not fallen for her beating heart the second time.

The leaping flames blazed softly and the seventeen-year old, or rather seven thousand year old Grey crawled into his and Lilac's tent, lay down and stared at the see-through top of the black tent.

Lilac woke up, her face full of sweating tears.

Grey patted her back worriedly. 'What's wrong? Have a bad nightmare, Lilac?'

She looked at Grey. 'Nah. It's just that I want to cuddle you. You're like one of my favourite anime characters, Zero Kiryu!'

Grey glared angrily but softly. 'Don't worry. Just that I'm annoyed by your knowledge of manga.'

'What? There's a Pokemon series!'

'Just Zorua up and go to sleep, Lilac.'

'Reference!'

'WHAT FOR SHAYMIN'S SAKE?!'

'Zororak, Master of Illusions. Wanna watch it?'

'No, for the Pokémon 's sake!'

'Oh.'

They both went to sleep arguing angrily about manga, a huge bunch of Level C Pokehumans surrounding the tent outside.

The leader, which was a Level C Pokehuman, shook the stray chestnut hair out of his face. 'Let's kill my owner's friend!'

The army of hungry-for-blood Cs attacked the tent, hoping there'll be _humans _instead.

Suddenly Grey woke up, sensing Cs everywhere. He shook Lilac, she waking up sleepily.

Grey took her hand and ran out. 'Lilac, use your powers! Cs are attacking!'

Instantly, Lilac and Grey did their special combo whether they was cornered. 'Kurio, Kuri, give my wife power!'

Lilac shouted the same thing, except doing Grey's name. They were suddenly transformed into Reshiram and Zekrom.

Lilac grabbed Grey and kissed him on the arm to show his scar.

Grey smiled and attacked the leader, killing half the male leader's body.

The leader laughed. 'You're never defeat my minions, Grey!'

Grey recognized the leader's face. 'Black! Stop!'

Black cackled. 'No, my name is Shadow of the night, prince! Reshiram, I will kill her!'

Grey decided to do the same thing.

But he sang a song sadly, his words reflecting the surface of Unova.

_If I sing, but don't have love_

_I waste my breath with every song_

_I bring, an empty voice_

_A hollow noise_

The Cs stopped and listened to the soft, mellow voice of Grey, Lilac stopping too.

_If I speak_

_With a silver tongue_

_Convince a crowd but don't have love_

_I leave a bitter taste_

_With every word I say_

Lilac walked to Grey, her joining in the chorus.

_So let the life of my proof_

_The proof of your love_

_Let my love look like you_

_And what you've made of_

_How you lived, how_

_You died_

_Love is sacrifice_

_So let my love be the proof_

_Proof of your love_

Lilac began to guide the army and Shadow of the night. 'Go. Go away from this region and stay where you came from, the ashes of Team Plasma.'

Shadow of the night grumbled and sped away.

_Proof of your _

_Loooovvve_

Grey picked up Lilac and kissed her on the lips, shortly afterwards pulling back to breath. 'How you feeling, Lilac? I feel like a creaking in a rusty gateway to heaven.'

She smiled. 'Fine, I'll give you the antidote. But only if you marry me once again.'

The past revealed boy beside her sighed. 'Yeah, I'll marry you.'

They giggled and ran in the direction of Reshiram's R.I.P. grave, the smiles on their pale snow white faces.

When they got there, blood was on the stone heavily.

A blood-written message was there.

**Kill Black, he's revived me, turning me once into a human till midnight.**

**When midnight comes, he'll sink his deathly fangs into me, next I'll be no more.**

**Hurry, Grey and Lilac! Hurry!**

The blood dripped on the opened coffin heavily.

Lilac wondered. _Why would he revive dead Reshiram?_

Grey could clearly hear the thoughts in her head. 'Lilac, he loves her most of all. To fulfill her wish to die beside him, he must kill her. Sad but true.'

'Oh. Grey, who can stop this? Who can stop both Black and undead Reshiram?'

Grey stared sadly at the stone. 'Black Kyurem, the C's father.'

'Heck no, Grey. Black's father can't be Black Kyurem. The Pokémon's been dormant for years.'

'No. Black Kyurem is the one that turned your mother into a Pokehuman. Black Kyurem is the one that killed Black's mother. Black Kyurem is the one that that turned my family into undead.'

'Grey, look behind you!'

A dead corpse loomed above them.

Suddenly Grey transformed into a Zororak and bit Lilac's neck, running as fast as he could.

Suddenly they finally appeared at an abandoned cottage and he locked the door, him finally resting Lilac on a soft bed. 'You alright?!'

She nodded, then stood up and pulled the surprised Grey into a liplock. 'You were the one that saved my life.'

Grey nodded too. 'I'm going to bed in another room, partner. Good night, Lilac, for it is now twelve o' clock.'

He hopped sleepily into bed and both went to sleep.

In the pitch black night, Zekrom watched as they slept. 'I'm gonna save them.'

**Chapter End**

**Now they have discovered the secret of the Five Regions: nearly all of the hell-seeking Pokehumans are undead! Now, it is nearing the end! I am gonna do the trilogy!**

**Yeah now read next chapter(probably)**


	5. The Deathly Secret Of That Annoying Seal

Chapter 5

When Grey woke up, he heard the sound of ghostly moans. Probably flesh-eating undead zombie Dragonis.

Dragonis!

He raced sleepily to Lilac's room and opened the door desperately. 'Lilac, get dressed. We've got company!'

Lilac was already dressed in black and white themed clothes. 'Ready, Grey.'

'You ready? We're gonna fight flesh eating zombies!'

'Not ready? We'll see about that!'

Lilac and Grey turned around to see Kyurem and Zekrom smiling gleefully. 'Lilac, Grey. Years since I've seen you.'

Grey ran to hug Kyurem. 'Uncle! How may years have passed since I was born?'

Kyurem grinned. 'Seventeen-thousand years, Dragoni. How's Lilac?'

Zekrom smiled at his grand-daughter. 'Mind the hugs, Lilac! How's your father?'

Grey and Lilac wondered where Blood, Lilac's father was. 'Never seen Grave for a few weeks.'

Kyurem started to stroke Lilac's chin. 'How's Black?'

Grey sighed, remembering what Shadow had said about changing his name. 'Sorry, Uncle, but this guy named Shadow is now Black's alter-ego, or real.'

Zekrom stared quietly at Grey. 'OK, now how the heck are we gonna fight off undead Pokehumans?'

Lilac smiled evilly. 'I have an idea…'

2 and a quarter hours later

Grey, Lilac, Kyurem and Zekrom were hiding in the bushes trying to kidnap the Champion of Kanto, which was supposedly Lilac's idea.

Kyurem angrily glared at Lilac. 'You get me caught in a stupid PokeBall, you're done for, Grave.'

Lilac glared back. 'Don't use my father's surname, Kyurem!'

'WHAT, I'M JUST SAYING!'

Grey and Zekrom glared at the two fighting people who was annoying the crap out of them.

Then Kyurem and Lilac pointed at the Champion, Ash Ketchum. 'Guys, he's coming this way!'

The foursome braced themselves. Ash came and scraped the leaves off them to reveal two legends and two Pokehumans. 'Who in the region of Unova are you people for God's sake,'

Grey stood up, Lilac repeatedly kicking him in the butt. He shook Ash's hand. 'Sorry, but we have to kidnap you to fight off undead zombie Pokehumans.'

'_WHAT THE HECK IS A STINKING POKEHUMAN?!'_

Some minutes later, Kyurem had Ash tied up with Pikachu shouting swear words at the legend of ice. 'PIKA! PIKACHU, PIKA!'

Kyurem replied with a sly cackle. 'Sorry for the world we have to kidnap Ash K.'

Ash looked around, spotting Lilac and Grey. 'Are you guys Team Rocket? Where the hell is Jesse, James and Meowth?'

Grey frowned. 'My wife told me to kill them, Ketchum. I wonder if the two teens had-'

'Stop, you idiots!' Two male voices sounded in the forest, weirdly high-pitched and so annoying to our four heroes. 'We know loads of ways to skin a C!'

One brown-haired man stepped into the weirdly blinding light. 'I'm Clay Rockhead, a Gym Leader and secretly a Level B.'

Another person stepped rudely into the clearing. 'Drayden Drede, at your service, Grey and Lilac Dragoni.'

Ash wiggled out of the white rope and ran screaming out. 'I want my mummyyyyy‼'

Drayden shook Grey's pale white hand, noticing a threatening crack in Grey's seal. 'Glad to see you- Ahhh! There's a crack in your fang rosary!'

The progenitor looked nervously at the fang-shaped seal that lay on his breast pocket, for he was in a black vest, white jeans and a navy blue jacket. 'You're right, Drayden.'Grey's seal glowed brightly, jumping off the necklace and to the air.

The fang somehow glared at Grey and Kyurem. 'You creatures of darkness, haven't you noticed that a sea of white, deathly ice has devoured Unova, breaking half of this unstable region in half! Haven't you noticed I was glowing the entire stupid time, staring at you guys! Haven't you noticed, worse of all, that Unova has become a wasteland of deceased souls?'

Zekrom gazed at every angle. 'It looked like everything's perfect,' he said slowly. 'Please, Ryuk, can't you stop this?'

The rosary sighed. 'This is all a illusion, from the very start. Everything, from Black dying, to Lilac suddenly appearing. Everything is a illusion, Grey, Kyurem and Zekrom. Reshiram and N were illusions.'

Grey looked around to find that everything was brown and dusty. Trees had died and fallen, Pokemon's dead bodies on the soul-less dirty ground. Worse, Lilac was disappearing.

He reached to touch her, and she was lost. 'Everything, Ryuk. Everything, from my relatives, are soul-less Cs? Who can stop this, who can?'

Ryuk sighed as if he was thinking sadly. 'Black Kyurem caused everything. You kill the Pokemon, everything goes back to normal, I can transport you to the _chasm_.'

Grey stared like a concordia brought to life. 'Wait a minute, Ryuk. Are you using this seal as a medium, do you have a form that I can see?'

Suddenly a blood-red blinding light ran in Grey's eyes, the flash beginning to see his future.

When the light had cleared, he could see a red-haired boy with silver eyes. 'Ryuk?'

'I want to say to you something-'

'Shut up and get on my back!'

Ryuk got on Grey's back, Grey sprouting Zekrom's wings and flying. 'Tell me where he is Ryuk, I want everything to change to normal,'

Ryuk sighed. 'I'm sorry, Grey. First blood has been drawn, the fight between our species and humans has begun!'

'No, it can't be. Tell, just tell!'

Ryuk sighed. 'If you ever want time to begin its normal course, your parents' ruins.'

Grey looked at Ryuk. 'If you say so,' he began to fly, not to the place where he could find Black Kyurem, but to a person who could help him in his quest, an unknown person.

The living Red of Pallet Town.

Chapter End


	6. Demons And A Single Sacrifice

Chapter 6

Ryuk was beginning to get really bored, just sitting on the flying Grey's back and staring at the clouds like he does not care. 'Grey, for the last time, where in the world are we? I will not-'

Grey stopped flying and glared at Ryuk in annoyance. 'Will you just shut up and let me fly, come on,' he sighed, Ryuk patting the tired Grey. 'We have been flying at least, six hours.'

The annoyed seal gazed at Grey. _If only I could be female, I could at least love him, _Ryuk thought.

Ryuk was actually Grey's inner, except without the stern-ness and able to be public. The seal was kinda like a medium for the inner to talk to the outer, except Inner Grey didn't want to talk to Outer you-know-who.

Then a bomb-like thing hit Grey's head, blood coming out of his ears and nose, wings disappearing and Ryuk dropping to the ground.

Grey grabbed Ryuk and turning the seal's head towards him, Ryuk's silvery stinging eyes looking at Grey. 'Who the heck was _that_?'

Grey answered with a tint of despair. 'Black Kyurem. I was heading to Red, he can defeat the power-crazed heck of a pain in the neck idiotic Kyurem.'

Ryuk gazed dreamily at Grey. 'That is quite a lot-'

'Just shhh, Einstein, and get over it.'

They landed on their butts heavily. 'Ouchie wowchie, that hurts,' Ryuk was cradling its bleeding arm, Grey coming over it and bringing a vial of what looked like blood. 'Grey, I-'

Grey sighed, filling the scar with blood. 'It will cure in some minutes,' he said, his suddenly scarlet eyes gleaming. 'Come on, we'll get to Red.'

Grey helped Ryuk up slowly and looked at the grinning seal. 'You OK?'

'Yeah, Grey, it's just I have something to tell-' Ryuk was interuppted by a sound of _clop clop clop clop_. A herd of rare Sawsbuck stopped running after Grey looked at them.

He spoke gibblish. The Sawsbuck nodded, glaring at Ryuk.

Ryuk got up quickly and and stared oblivous to their fate. 'What did they say?'

Grey stared sadly at Ryuk. 'Red is _dead_. Some guy murdered Red.'

Ryuk gulped because he was scared and Grey sighed. 'Also, the Cs, they have taken half of the peoples of each region, and the only power source is that a Level A vouch him or herself for a sacrifice. The deceased sacrifice will change the world to its normal course.'

_Meanwhile_

A mysterious man cackled. His servant shivered in pain and sufference, for the master had set the servant on fire. 'Who, Master Airi, who will take that risk?'

Master Airi smiled evilly. 'My Level A grandson, Grey Dragoni, will commit the forbidden act of a Pokehuman, for he will do anything to save Unova.'

The servant, Meru, had a scared look. 'But what if it doesn't work?'

The Master grinned. 'I will take this world to Giratina's void of darkness as a peace offering, for Giratina-'

'No!' Meru angrily shouted.

The Master stepped down.

He took a knife.

He stepped towards Meru.

And Master killed Meru.

_Back in an ancient town, where a boy and his seal is_

Grey was surrounded by hundreds of Pokehumans, in a Chasm, aware that his fate would be quick and public.

The annoncer, Summer Hargreves was excited for her number one enemy was going to be sacrificed. 'We are here for the suicide of Grey Dragoni!'

The crowd booed. 'Nuh, nuh! Booooo!'

The circle of fire appeared gracefully by an angry Emboar around Grey.

Summer looked at Grey truthfully. 'Are you, Grey Dragoni, willing to be sacrificed to save this world? Are you willing to take this bow and commit your done suicide?'

Grey bowed and nodded slowly. 'Yes, I am willing to take this sacrifice.'

Summer frowned. 'Then let this ritual of blood begin!'

The circle cleared, and Grey could see giant knifes heading towards his head and guns. He stood like a tree, and let his fate take him by force.

The gun bullet was suddenly in Grey's hip, and the knifes were in his head like a deathly circle. Fire burnt his body like firewood.

He fell to the ground, puddles of blood everywhere.

His eyes closed, then all silenced the gods.

The gods nodded, then took his body from this world and this universe, from everyone's lives.

And the world began to change like a born Pokemon.

Grey was taken for a simple sacrifice to save the world.

_Goodnight and goodbye, for this story has ended_

**Five years later**

In a town known as Nuvema Town, a fourteen year old Touko Grey picked out a ancient book in Professor Juniper's lab. 'Wow, Professor, this is neat!'

Professor Aurea Juniper nodded gracefully. 'Yes. Your great-grandfather sacrificed himself to save Unova, his secrets safe, and his past a secret. His ritual was full on disgusting, but the past forgets.'

'Yes. The past forgets.'

Story End


	7. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I often end stories within the storyline, but **_When Black And White Worlds Collide _**began, it actually changed my life. My siblings did not hate me, they liked me for once, Tamaki began writing poems(thank Arceus he started that) and I got more views.**

**Thanks to**

**Deaththebringer(guest)**

**wenzel4542(my favourite story writer and only alert person(**

**and no idea who the other is**

**Grey was kinda like **DeathNote**'s L, without the weirdness and pursuing of Kira. He had one purpose for this story, the main charcter. Reshiram wasn't the main, Grey was.**

**Jai Dragoni was a villain but she thought Black was White(she accidently killed Black instead of White), she wasn't all bad.**

**In the second story, the prologue never made it into the first chapter, so here it is!**

**Prologue**

Victini was typing rapidly in his office on the Seafoam Islands.

He heard a door slam and recognized the scent of the man.

The murderer of Black Kyremo.

Jai Dragoni.

'You've returned. I see that you are not to harm Reshiram and Cobalion for they are having a baby and I promised them that they will be safe,' Victini sternly said to the murderer.

'You idiot. I have been looking for them all my life and I have brought back N with a Pokémon with mixed feelings that will challenge Cobalion to fight for his life. Now hand over the info and no one gets hurt.' Jai smirked at Victini.

Victini still had his back turned to Jai. 'No. Even if you kill me, you will not know the whereabouts of Cobalion and Reshiram and the baby Pokémon.' Victini jumped off the grey velvet chair and faced the smirking Jai.

She pulled out a dagger, dripping with blood.

She threw it at Victini desperately.

'You think that I, Victini Kuwait would be as slow as a snail? No chance you could defeat the mythical Leader of the Legends,' Victini casually said to the clearly fuming Jai.

'Shut up and let me kill you,' Jai shouted at quick Victini. 'I swear, you will be killed in a minute before you have time to attack.'

The blood of the Kuwait family was rich and royal.

'Why would I let you kill me? I mean, I am a mythical creature and a Pokemon.' Victini swiftly attackedJai. Normally Pokemon attacked Pokemon, but this was war.

Jai's scarred arms were now cut and bleeding.

'You little-' Jai was interrupted by Mew.

Mew now was Victini's secretary, since the new Pokémon died from Jai.

'Grey's here,' she said in a low voice, now she had seen the raging battle. 'And who is this?'

'Say to that I am too busy, and wait in the meeting room.' Victini ordered the pale Mew.

Mew left, shaking as if she had seen a ghost Pokémon.

'Now where were we, hmm, you shot at me and I missed by a metre and landed on the top of this door,' Victini muttered, typing on his laptop again.

'Hey! We're not finished!' Jai screamed at Victini angrily.

'You can clearly see that I won the battle, so yes, it is finished-' Victini dropped to the velvet carpet, his back bleeding heavily.

'What did you do to me?' cried the injured Victini, his arms reaching out for mercy.

'That is what happens when somebody injures me. I return the favour by hurting them,' Jai smirked evilly.

Jai left the creaking office cackling.

'Someone call 000!' Grey shouted, his face full of sweat.

Victini was his best friend since Grey was born at the beginning of the world.

This couldn't turn out the same way Black died.

But by the time the medical Pokémon was there, Victini was dead.

End of Prologue

**You like it? It is short but horror-filled.**

**I am so tired, cuz my bumbling head hurts from writing and Leaf is constantly harassing me about writing her new story **_So Undercover._

**In this coming fanfic, Leaf goes to Sinnoh College as an undercover agent, but Ash falls in love with her, while Leaf's boyfriend Gary tries to actually kill Ash. Can Leaf stop this madness?**

**Zoruarules4; OUT**


End file.
